Under Investigation
by XylophoneLife
Summary: Undertale AU in which it takes place in a New York like area, as Sans and his friends are part of the Underground Police Department. Sans must follow a series of homicides as he juggles smaller cases.
1. Cigars

The smell of cigars spread throughout the apartment. It's stench fused and married the smell of rotting flesh. Blood was spread along the walls, staining the wallpaper and providing an overall ghastly appearance. Blue light cascaded upon the walls, meshing with the red liquid, making it appear purple. The light dance with vigor before dissipating in a cloud of smoke. The overhead light flicked on revealing a lone figure, a skeleton. A cigar floated away from his jaw, blue flame glowing dimly. He blew out smoke before taking a few steps forward. His hand softly touched the walls. He looked down at the body in front of him. "Stab wounds. Not creative, this lot." He said in a gruff voice. He smiled slightly, before squatting. He quenched the flame on a dry part of the carpet as he examined the body and the surroundings. It was extremely evident that there was a battle here, with a table and three chairs on the ground. The fourth chair was in smitherines. The body was of a Froggit. He sighed before taking off his wool coat. His eye started glowing in random intervals of indigo and maize. The room was enveloped in darkness as he used his special attack. The froggit started twitching before coughing up blood. He slowly raised up and stared at the skeleton.

"Sans? What's going on?" He asked.

Sans smirked a little. "My special attack, mister..." He said, stumbling on his name.

"Toadstan works, sir. But, I am still a little confused. I was dead. Dr Alphys said that our souls can't come back. How am I alive?" Toadstan asked.

"My attack temporarily brings souls back, on the brink of oblivion. We only have a minute or two left. So tell me, what hAppened here?" He told, leaving the froggit to respond.

"O-oh. Well-l, I-I was attacked by this monster I'd never seen before. They brandished a sharp cleaver, and attempted to stab me. I jumped out of the way, and they slammed a chair against my head. While I was stunned, they stabbed my chest, leaving me to turn to dust. I slowly lost HP, but I only lost the rest when I heard the knob turning. I should have turned to dust right then and there. Why didn't I?"

"Side effect. Now, any family?"

"None. But, I had a friend, his name was Te-" he replied before his eyes rolled back in his head, blood overtaking his mouth. He fell backwards, resting finally.

Sans sighed, standing up. This was just another day to him. As lead detective of the Underground Police Department. He grabbed his coat and stepped out the door as the cleanup crew ran in. He lit another cigar as he walked in the cool of the downtown. They called it Snowdin. He walked through the streets, people watching. Everyone here was somehow related to the snow. As he came up upon the Police Department, he slowed. He could see his brother, Papyrus, through the window. He was in the firing range, though Sans knew he would never fire, even at a dummy. The silhouette of Undyne, the Chief, was next to him. Undyne knew he was a lost cause, but she was nice like that, no matter how she tried to appear. He continued into the department, and did a b-line to the lab, looking for Dr. Alphys. She was one of the few monsters who knew what his special attack was. He opened the door, breathing deeply. "Here we go." He whispered to himself.

A/N

So yeah, it's been a while. I just wanted to make my own AU, and I actually might write again. It just kind of interested me.


	2. Fallen

A child gazed down from his mountaintop crevice. His eyes glanced down to the darkness below, pondering. He closed his eyes to think, imagining sweet relief. He walked stepped back a few yards. He started jogging toward the hole, slowly gaining speed. He started doubting himself as he neared it, and decided that he didn't want to jump, slowing down. Almost immediately, his foot got caught on a root, and he catapulted into the cavern. His body slammed into a wall as he felt the odd sensation of power surging through him. He fell for what seemed to hours before landing in a garden. A garden? He slowly raised himself up, feeling his injuries upfront. He felt a broken ankle, a severe pain in his side, and a dislocated shoulder. He examined his surroundings and saw that he was in some sort of street. Trash blew around him, some dust cascading into his eyes. He slowly got up with his good arm before shambling toward an alley- there he wouldn't be seen. As he slumped down he noticed a small sunflower nearby. He reached for it before withdrawing his hand in horror. The flower turned to stare at him. With eyes. "Howdy. I'm Flowey the flower. You seem new here. No one else is around to teach you about here, so I'll give you a little hint." He said kindly. Yet almost immediately rose bushes surrounded him, each easily ten feet tall. "We use examples here, and I plan to be the big guy, get that? I need a subject. Thank you for furthering the cause." He cackled before moving the rose bushes closer to him, threatening to crush the boy with needles and suffucation. His eyes closed, awaiting the release. Adruptly, he felt a burst of heat and air fly past him.

The flower and bushes were gone, and in their place a giant bipedal goat stood. The boy promptly fainted under the stress. The goat rushed forward to hold him. She brought him to her house. He opened his eyes slightly to see a sign in front of it. "Ye Olde Bed and Breakfast. Medical Supplies also administered." It said. "What is your name, child?" The goat asked after seeing his consciousness.

"Frisk." He replied.


	3. Hi?

Hi, Im XylophonLife. Ive left my stories in a bit of a rut. I wrote and published too many stories with no clear path plot wise. I need my readers to tell me what stories to continue. I'll work on two, and once Im finished with those, Ill work on the rest. Please look at my other stories and tell me what to continue. Im sorry that Ive been so lazy.


End file.
